Small Lily
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Korra was due any day now.


**A/N:** This is definitely inspired by the delivery episode of _I Love Lucy_. This is what a day-long marathon does to you.

Mako sat on the sofa, listening to the radio. There was a probending match being announced and he lazily sat there, nomming on a few dumplings that he had steamed moments ago. It had been a quiet day at Air Temple Island.

Katara and Korra's parents had come to stay with them in the last few weeks of the winter ever since Korra had a false labor call. They'd all been worried that the baby was going to be there too soon, but ever since, things had quieted down.

His wife sat beside him, her head on his shoulder and her knees pulled up on the sofa. She was listening intently, making remarks here and there that made him laugh.

"Mako," she said softly, touching his shirt.

He looked down at her and brushed his fingers through her loose hair. She'd kept it down that day and he liked it that way. "You all right?"

"Just fine," she smiled, looking up at him. "I think…I think it could be any day now."

His eyes widened. "R-Really?" He asked, panicking. He tried to calm himself as not to upset her, but this was news. She wasn't due for another week, but still! "Do you need anything?" He couldn't help but stare at her.

She laughed. "No. I'm fine," she told him, listening to the radio once more.

He couldn't stop staring and she glanced at him. "Maybe I'll have something to drink."

He shot up and nodded. "Right. What would you like?"

"Lychee juice," Korra said quickly, hoping the task would calm him down.

"Anything else?" He leaned toward her.

"Well…maybe some persimmons?"

"Lychee juice and persimmons, got it." He rushed into the kitchen to prepare her snack, getting agitated in the meanwhile. Korra sat there with a sigh and inched toward the rotary phone, dialing Asami's number.

After the third ring, she answered. "Hello?"

"Asami? It's Korra. Is Bolin with you?" She asked, whispering.

"Well, where else would he be?" Asami laughed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just…Can you two come over? Mako's driving me insane and my parents aren't around right now. Katara's visiting Tenzin and we're alone. The baby's supposed to be due any day and he's looking at me like I'm about to explode any second. Please Asami," she whined.

Asami smiled. "You got it. We'll be there soon. Stay sane." The line went dead.

Relieved, Korra clicked the receiver and sat back just as Mako came back in with a small bowl of sliced persimmons and a glass of lychee juice. "Thanks," she smiled softly, throwing a few of the persimmons in her mouth and chewing them. "Yum."

He sat back down and cleared his throat. "So…it could be any second now…"

"It's not going to be this second, but I'll definitely keep you in mind if anything happens," she told him dryly.

In half an hour, a knock came at the door. She held her breath as Mako went to let Asami and Bolin in. "Hey!" Bolin grinned widely and took a seat beside Korra. "How's my favorite sister-in-law?" He asked, rubbing her stomach. "And this little guy? How's little Bolin?"

Mako scoffed. "I told you. We are not naming the baby Bolin if it's a boy," he mumbled, sitting down as well.

"Whatever, bro." He waved him off as Asami turned to Korra. "It's so nice out, you know. It's not even that cold."

Korra smiled faintly. "Is it? I opened the window this morning and it seemed warmer than it was yesterday."

"Uhm-" Mako frowned. At a time like this, they were going to talk about the weather? "-Korra said the baby's going to be due anytime now."

"Yeah. Your point?" Asami raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be a little more excited to meet your godchild…" He replied, looking annoyed all of a sudden.

"Babies are born everyday! It's a natural part of life," Bolin admitted as he turned the radio to another station as the probending match ended.

"See, Mako? They're acting normal." Korra was munching on her persimmons and when she looked back up, three pairs of eyes were looking at her.

"Is it really due any minute?!" exclaimed Bolin nervously.

"Do you need anything?!" Asami asked, leaning toward her.

"Maybe we should have a run through!" Mako suggested, standing up.

"A run through?! Of what?! This isn't Ember Island, you know!" Korra answered, standing up as well.

"Of what we're going to do when the time does come!" Mako exasperated, touching her shoulder.

"Oh, come off it, Mako. Everything's been planned. Katara and my mother are going to help me deliver the baby. They've got everything done," she explained, wondering why he was being this way.

"Well, we've gotta plan just in case they're not around. Who's going to get the water ready? Who's going to prepare the water? Who's going to deliver the baby?!" Mako frowned and squeezed her shoulder.

"Fine, fine," she scowled, holding her swollen stomach. "I'm going to lay down. You all deal with it," she mumbled as she waddled to the bedroom.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do. When she's ready, I think Bolin should get the water ready. I'll help prepare the bed. Asami, if it's necessary, will you help Korra deliver the baby?" Mako looked at her hopefully.

"Of course," she laughed. "After all, how do you think Asano was born? Definitely no support from him-" She shot Bolin a glance who gave her an adorable smile.

"Great. So let's see how quickly we can do this. Ready? Set. Go." Mako used the couch as a makeshift bed and flapped out the throw blanket, smoothing it out. Bolin went to the sink and filled a large pail of water while Asami just assumed the position.

"Hey, that was pretty good," Mako grinned.

"Mako, we barely did anything," Asami sighed loudly, sitting back down. "We've just gotta wait."

After two hours of waiting around, Korra came out of the bedroom after a nap. "Mako," she croaked, touching her stomach."I think it's time."

"It's time," Mako repeated before his eyes widened. "It's time!" He gasped. He turned to Asami and Bolin who stood up as well. "Come on!"

"Right. Right! Water!" Bolin exclaimed.

"The water-" Mako hurried after him and glared at him. "Let go of the pail," he scowled, trying to tug it away, sloshing water in and out of it.

"It's my job!" Bolin told him as a reminder.

"Right!" He turned away and slipped, knocking into Bolin, causing them to fall and spill the water on the kitchen floor. "This is all your fault!" He shouted at his brother as he scampered from the floor, dripping wet.

"Mako-" Korra gaped at this. "-calm down," she told him as he began to run around, gathering blankets.

"No. I've gotta prepare the bed!" He told her quickly as he stopped to look at Asami. "Why aren't you delivering the baby?! You're just sitting there!"

She glared at him. "Do you see Korra's stomach? Clearly, the baby is not going to burst out on command. Fix the bed and I'll come into play, captain." She rolled her eyes and helped Korra. "Come on, let's get you settled," she said softly as they followed after Mako who was throwing the sheets off the bed and fixing it with blankets to keep Korra warm.

After fifteen minutes, Korra settled into the bed and sighed, closing her eyes. The pain in her stomach was bearable, but the pains came increasingly quick. She looked around at the three people watching her and felt nervous. "Stop staring at me," she said quickly, taking slow breaths like Katara had coached her.

"Right. Sorry," Bolin murmured, pulling back and standing up. "I'll go get you some water." He went out.

Korra looked over at her husband and smiled faintly. "I appreciate you trying to plan this out, but I don't think the baby's going to want to go accordingly," she said softly, touching his cheek.

He sighed. "That was definitely not going to work," he said dryly, leaning into her touch.

From the other room, they heard voices. "What on Earth? Was there a flood?"

Korra laughed. "I think Katara and my parents are back."

"Thank the spirits," Mako gasped as he and Asami went to retrieve them.

An hour later, Mako was sitting on the sofa between Tonraq and Bolin while Asami sat in the armchair. He could hear the cries and yells from Korra, calling him incorrigible names that made him cringe.

Tonraq had given him a sympathetic pat on the back. "I was called much worse by Senna when she gave birth to Korra. She's not the Avatar for nothing."

Mako sighed and let his head fall back. "I just didn't think I'd be that kind of husband. The one that freaked out."

"Every expectant father freaks out. Don't you remember Bolin? He passed out the second I said it as time to give birth," Asami murmured. "He didn't wake up until the baby was born."

Bolin turned red. "I thought we agreed never to mention that."

"Well, you agreed with yourself. The next time we have a baby, you better not pass out on me or I'll never let you near me again," Asami threatened. The color drained from her husband's face.

"Can you all shut up-" Mako's words died as cries filled the room. He stood up and turned toward the bedroom, waiting impatiently.

Katara and Senna came out a few minutes later. "Mako," smiled Senna. "You should meet your daughter."

_A daughter._

He took a few tentative steps and emerged into the bedroom where he saw Korra laying in bed with a bundle in her arms. His heart clenched. "Korra."

She looked up, her eyes bright as they met his. "Mako," she smiled, licking her lips. "We have a daughter."

"I heard," he whispered, coming closer and sitting down beside her. He watched as she pulled the blanket away from the baby's face and swallowed hard. She was pink-faced and her gold eyes opened after she took a mighty yawn, her hands fisting. "She's beautiful," he croaked, running his finger over her cheek.

"I can tell she's going to be a firebender, already," Korra said softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Great. Best way to fend off any boys," he joked, looking down at Korra's tired face and brushing her damp hair away from her eyes. He pressed his mouth against her forehead. "You did amazing, Korra."

"Are we allowed to see the baby, too?" a voice came from the door. The two of them looked up to see Asami, Bolin, Senna, Tonraq, and Katara standing at the doorway.

"Of course," laughed Korra softly. "Come see her."

Bolin looked at her in wonder. "Bro," he clapped him on the back. "She's perfect. Now Ryouta's going to have a cousin to play with and not have to settle for his old dad."

"Oh, Korra! She's is beautiful," Asami sighed, sitting down on the edge as well. "I can't wait to buy her clothes," she teased, knowing how much Korra hated clothes shopping. "Did you two decide on a name yet?"

Korra and Mako looked at one another before gazing down at their wide-eyed daughter. "Yes," he said softly, touching the faint tuft of hair on her head. "Sayuri."


End file.
